


《出轨以后》11

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《出轨以后》11

好在金钟云只是开玩笑，院前停了辆SUV，李赫宰见到车后明显松了一口气，他刚才连拖住李东海不让他上车的念头都有了，直觉告诉他不能让李东海与那人单独相处，这个一头粉毛面相轻浮的家伙一看就不是什么好人。

金钟云为李东海拉开副驾车门后对李赫宰露出挑衅的微笑，李赫宰气得头冒青烟却碍于一旁的李东海话到嘴边硬生生的咽了回去。

路上，李东海与金钟云愉快的交谈着，他们丝毫不避讳后排的李赫宰，仿佛他是一个透明人，他们聊宠物的饲养方法，聊植物的栽培事项，聊任何李赫宰都插不上嘴的话题。

李赫宰一路上憋屈极了，几次想开口打断两人的互动都未能成功。

目的地离金钟云的家不远，开车一个小时就到了，今天天气很好，一下车，混杂着树木清香的凉爽空气扑面而来。李东海伸了个懒腰，上衣被手臂带起露出一截光滑的腰肢，下一秒，衣摆被人往下一拉塞进裤腰里，李东海疑惑回头，李赫宰一脸自然的正在给他整理衣服。

对上他的视线，李赫宰笑了笑说：“湿气大，会着凉。”

李东海任他动作并不拒绝，只在他收回手时一掌拍在李赫宰的脖子上凉凉的说：“管好你自己吧。”

不大不小的力气却位置精准，脖子上传来一阵疼痛，李东海说完不顾李赫宰疼得倒吸一口凉气，抬腿路过他走向不远处正在照顾小家伙们的金钟云，留下李赫宰捂着脖子站在原地委屈巴巴。

工作日期间爬山的人并不是很多，绿道上三三两两的人们结伴而行，道路两旁绿树成荫，郁郁葱葱的树木散发着独特的芳香。李东海心情很好，他已经很久没有离开都市接触大自然了，眼前的一切景色都让他神经放松，金钟云看着李东海愉悦的样子也跟着微笑起来。只有李赫宰，他一点也不高兴也高兴不起来，前面两人并肩而行的样子他简直不想再看，可是不看他又怕金钟云对李东海动手动脚，他不是没想分开过两人，可他一旦对金钟云横眉冷眼李东海就会拿不赞许的目光看他。李赫宰拿金钟云没办法，他就这样纠结又抓狂的跟在两人身后像保镖一样一脸严肃警惕。

上山的路金钟云走得很慢，李东海迁就他的速度跟在他身旁，就在李东海再一次装作不经意的回头以后，身边传来金钟云的轻笑。

被发现了的李东海有些不好意思，他摸了摸鼻子试图掩饰尴尬。是的，其实他一路上都在假装欣赏风景扭头去看李赫宰，他忍不住下意识的在关心那人的身体，每每回头无不是李赫宰身体僵硬着跟在后面，如果两人的视线刚好对上那人会对他露出欣喜的笑容，而他会瞬间收回目光，留下李赫宰独自一人在身后表情黯淡。

金钟云目不斜视望着前方蜿蜒的上坡路，只是笑了一下问道：

“不心疼吗？”

李东海脸色一僵，不知道该怎么回答，金钟云也不再问，没一会儿开始介绍山顶上的古树。

山顶上有一棵百年古树，登上山顶的人们会在树下祈愿，并将寄托了愿望的祈愿牌挂在古树的枝桠上。

李东海望着苍翠的树木出神，大红色的木牌随着微风摇曳着，饱经沧桑的古木仿佛真的有灵气，屹立在山顶上日日接受来自五湖四海的愿望。

“要许愿吗？”金钟云来到李东海身边微笑着开口道：“来都来了，许个愿再走吧。”

李东海一笑，觉得金钟云不像是会信这些虚无缥缈的寄托的样子：“阿云，这些都是骗钱的。”

金钟云低下头脸上的微笑淡了几分，声音很轻的呢喃道：“可我试过啊……可灵了。”

“你许了什么愿望？”

那人顿住了，脸上的笑意消失不见，李东海几乎是瞬间就明白自己或许是问了不该问的问题，刚想转移话题时，金钟云勾了下嘴角回答：

“我许愿可以自由自在不受束缚。”

“你看，这不是实现了吗？”

李东海听完勉强回应了一个微笑，心中涩涩的不是滋味。

“他回来了。”金钟云看向远处，李东海跟着望过去，李赫宰正领着塑料袋从商店里走出来。

金钟云没有看李东海，他低头逗弄脚边的小狗，这么久以来只有它们陪伴在自己身边，开口的话不知是对自己说还是讲给李东海听。

“东海，人是会错过的，隔阂是会越来越深的，对吗？”

“一生很短，不要让自己后悔。”

“有些时候，不抓紧对方可能就再也没有机会了。”

李东海怔愣地看着他，再看向李赫宰的眼中多了一分茫然和复杂。

“快去许愿。”金钟云推拒着他，脸上重新换上开朗的表情，好像刚才什么都不曾发生一样。

“你走到树下就知道该许什么愿望了。”

李东海无可奈何，只好走到树下购买了祈愿牌，木质的牌子拿在手上才真正有了实感，让他觉得不能轻易写下愿望。他踌躇了一会儿，许多想法从他心中飞速闪过，他看见李赫宰离他越来越近，那人四下张望寻找着自己的身影，僵硬的脖子无法转动只能连同上身费力地左顾右盼，看上去好笑又可怜，李东海咬唇，下笔在木牌上写下了心中一瞬间涌起的声音。

“海海。”当他把木牌仔细系在古树的枝桠上，再一回头李赫宰已经来到他的身边，男人伸出手扶着李东海从台阶上跳下来，从袋子里掏出一瓶水递给他。

李赫宰的鼻尖上浮起细小的汗珠，额前的金色刘海有些凌乱他却无暇顾及，平日里西装革履一丝不苟的总裁此时穿着T恤仔裤看上去像个初入校园的大学生，他的手还抓着饮料悬在空中，抿嘴笑得灿烂又讨好。

“喝水吧，你一定渴了。”

李东海接过他递来的饮料，什么也没说扭开瓶盖自顾自地喝起来。

他的接受让李赫宰看上去开心了一点，沿着鬓角流下的细汗他好像并未察觉，他看着李东海身后红绿交错的茂密树木，好奇地问：“海海，我刚看见你在许愿，你写了什么？我能看看吗？”

李东海却转身就走，表情不自在的答道：“有什么好看的，反正跟你没关系。”

李赫宰的笑还挂在脸上来不及收回去，李东海的话却如同迎面泼来一盆凉水浇的他从里到外透心凉。

拎着塑料袋的手无力垂下，他站在原地心里十分难受，那种说不出的苦楚他都不知该如何形容，他感觉茫然又无措，他不明白自己哪里又惹李东海生气了，好像自己做的一切李东海都漠不关心甚至引人厌烦。

“走了，该下山了。”李东海回头催促他。

李赫宰咬了咬牙，不死心的踏上台阶在一片红色缎带中翻找起来，他一遍遍翻过木牌找寻着爱人的笔迹，可入目的都是与李东海相差甚远的字迹。

李东海再回头看见的还是李赫宰固执的背影，他握紧双拳，不知为何心中升起一股莫名的怒意，开口对李赫宰大喊：“都说了跟你没关系，你找一天也没用！”

说罢，他拉过一旁看戏的金钟云头也不回的朝下山的路走去。

李赫宰眼见李东海和金钟云的背影即将消失在视线里，闭上眼咬咬牙放弃了爱人挂上去的祈愿牌，小跑追上了两人的身影。

祈愿树上成百上千的愿望中，有一枚来自李东海的愿望，他将自己的真心留在了可能以后再也不会来的地方，木牌上写着他此时不想被李赫宰发现的心愿：

愿赫宰的颈椎早日康复，病痛永远别来折磨他——李东海

返回的路上，李赫宰僵硬地抱臂坐在后排，阴沉的脸上笼罩着一层乌云，他眼睛一眨不眨直勾勾地盯着前排，李东海跟什么事都没发生一样，还能肆无忌惮的跟开车的男人交谈，并且系着安全带都要笑倒在金钟云肩上，李赫宰的脸色越来越差，一肚子闷火不知道该怎么发泄。

这时，金钟云从交谈中分心出来侧过头对他说：“看好小不点跟melo，别让它们打起来了。”

李赫宰受了气此时怒火烧得正旺，正愁没话讲，他冷冷地开口，阴森的眼神直直的盯着金钟云。

“我不追究你对海海的所作所为就算了，现在还要照顾你的狗吗？”

金钟云仿佛听不出他口中的火药味，轻笑了一下答道：“所作所为？你是指什么？是昨天的吻还是我与东海的同床共枕？”

一句还不够，接下来的一句更让李赫宰无法接受。

“你忘了吗？我与东海是恋人关系啊。”

李赫宰听完一下子愣住了，他僵坐在后排瞪大了眼睛表情不可置信。

同床共枕……是他想的那个意思吗？在他看不见的时候李东海跟眼前这个陌生人……

金钟云云淡风轻从容不迫的样子一点也不像在说谎。

李赫宰的心尖都在颤抖，时间过去太久他就要忘记，李东海是多么引人注目，自己并不是他唯一的选择，他离开了自己，也许下一秒就会有人取代他的位置。

“海海……他，他说的是真的吗？你们……”

他极其艰难的问道，甚至不敢把后面的话说出来。他喉咙干涩心脏悬在了嗓子眼，惊慌地去看李东海。他不相信，李东海不是那样的人，他希望李东海能飞速否定金钟云的话并给他一个安心的答案。

谁知，李东海听完沉默了，时间一秒一秒过去，李赫宰的心随着时间的流逝越来越凉。

就在他心脏冷到快要绝望的时候，李东海开口了，他的声音淡淡的十分平静。

“你觉得我们发生了什么？嗯？”

他说着微微偏过头去看李赫宰，脸上一闪而过讽刺的微笑看得李赫宰惊慌失措，他连忙摆手解释，生怕自己的话惹得李东海不高兴或是那人误会自己。

“不是的……海海你别误会，我只是想知道他说的是什么意思，我……”

爱人的眼光就像尖刀一样刺在李赫宰心上，无视和冷漠他都经历过了，现在已经到了要去承受李东海讽刺的眼神了吗？

李东海不想看到李赫宰慌乱的样子，他垂下眼帘，停顿了一下道：“我和阿云之间干干净净，并不是你想的那样。”

话音刚落又紧接着道：“阿云只是在我发烧的时候彻夜照顾我。”

“这没什么不能说的，我也不需要对谁有所隐瞒。”

李赫宰哑然，李东海坦然的模样让他更加心慌。他知道李东海另有所指，他知道李东海是在嘲讽他，这些都是他自找的，他无话反驳。

他突然想到了李东海为何决绝离开，自己只是听见几句刻意而为的话就如此焦虑暴躁了，那李东海呢？他该有多伤心失望，从一开始就知道自己与男孩暧昧不清，还要一次次面对自己的谎言和蒙骗……还有那段视频，他不敢去想李东海在纪念日当天发现遭遇背叛并独自一人面对一室冷清时有多心灰意冷，他一定被自己伤透了心才会不声不响的离他而去。

李赫宰突然不敢想了，再想下去他都不知道该如何求得李东海的原谅，他的爱人那样骄傲自信，却被最信任最熟悉的人伤得彻彻底底。

他该怎么办，他要如何才能让李东海回心转意？李赫宰颓然地靠在椅背上，感觉全身都失去了力气，这一刻他竟丢失了追回李东海的勇气。

车里的气氛变得尴尬起来，一时间三人都没有说话，金钟云专心开车，李东海扭头看窗外的风景，只有李赫宰，他坐在后排脸色苍白表情十分难看，低垂着的脑袋不知在想些什么。

回到民宿李东海跟金钟云打了声招呼就上楼了，李赫宰脸色阴晴不定，握紧的手掌像是在极力隐忍什么。

他跟在李东海身后一声不吭，直到进入房间关好门，李赫宰才终于爆发了一样从身后将李东海紧紧地箍在怀里。

他告诉自己，无论李东海如何对他都不能着急，要温柔、要有耐心，只要他真心实意对人坦白认错，李东海一定会原谅他的。但他也是人，他是有感觉会心痛的，爱人一次次的冷言相对和与其他男子的亲密互动，这种巨大的反差让李赫宰越来越恐慌无助，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己已经失去了李东海。

李东海一惊，随即感觉到身后的人全身都在发抖，那人的力气大到快要让他喘不过气来，而那两条搂紧他的手臂还在不断收紧。

“你放手……放手！李赫宰你在做什么！”李东海挣扎起来，他潜意识里还没有接受李赫宰的靠近，他不明白这人突如其来的拥抱是什么意思。

“海海……海海……”李赫宰呢喃着，将脸埋在爱人的颈间大口喘气，他的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖，因为他这一路都沉浸在自责和担惊受怕中。

“海海……别用那样的眼神看我……不要对我那么冷淡……我知道自己错得有多离谱，我知道你有多失望了……我对不起你，这一切都是我的错。”

“但你能不能……能不能给我点希望……”

他说着，绝望的声音里渐渐染上哭腔，李东海感觉他颤抖的手捂住了自己的心脏。

“这里，太疼了……只是看你和他在一起的样子这里就疼到快要坏掉……”

“不要跟别人在一起好不好……不要离开我，不要放弃我……我受不了……我会死的我真的会死的……”

李东海呆呆地站在那里，肩上的衣服被李赫宰的泪水打湿，他无法想象到李赫宰的样子有多痛苦悲伤，因为那人从来都是冷静沉稳的，这么多年来他从来没有如此失控过。

他在怔愣中思绪飘得很远。他想，他们为什么要受这般痛苦呢？伤害爱人的同时自己何尝不是心痛的呢？有些事情明明有更好的解决方法，只是他们错过了机会，这不是任何一方的错，事情走到现在双方都有责任。阿云告诉他，人的一生很短暂，那些在争吵和冷战中浪费掉的时间又有谁能够补偿他们呢？

李赫宰这段时间以来也不好过吧，从他颓废的样子和布满血丝的眼睛里不难猜出。他突然有些迷茫，自己是不是对李赫宰太苛刻了？

男人依旧抱紧他不放手，好像一松手自己就会跑掉一样。李东海叹了一口气，抬手握住了李赫宰的手指。

“我跟阿云……只是朋友，在一起也只是个玩笑罢了。”

李赫宰的哭声收敛了一点，他反握住李东海的手，像是抓住了一根救命稻草。

“李赫宰，这么多天我想了很多。离开你是因为心碎难过，是因为你犹豫不决的态度，你曾经说过，所有的答案只会是我，但你没有做到。”

男人慌张起来，握住李东海的手不自觉的收紧，张口就要解释：“我……”

“但我更气自己，我气自己丢掉原则，我气自己委曲求全，我气自己一次次心软放低底线，包括现在……”

他挣开男人的怀抱，回身两手抚上李赫宰被泪水沾湿的脸庞，眼里满是心疼和哀切：

“我始终无法对你狠下心来。”

“阿云说，或许我并不是非你不可。”

“可是怎么办，这里除了你好像再也装不下任何人了。”

李赫宰听完眼睛装满了难以置信，他并没有觉得欣喜，反而更多的泪水从眼里滑出，滴滴答答的从李东海的指缝中流下。他感觉苦涩的心脏被铺天盖地的羞愧和内疚占满，他再也忍不住，双手紧紧地抱住爱人的身躯，就像是找到了失而复得的宝贝。

他的爱人，是这个世界上最珍贵最纯粹的存在，他不能再把他弄丢了。

“对不起……对不起海海。我知道几句话并不能让你原谅我，但我要谢谢你……谢谢你还爱我。”

李东海静静地待在李赫宰的怀里，不再挣脱这个怀抱，李赫宰的胸口上下起伏着，哽咽的声音让他心酸不已。

因为他，也因为自己。

“李赫宰，你听好了。”

“如果你以后再有二心，我就算搭上后半辈子也不会放过你。”

“我会跟你纠缠到……”

最后一个字来不及说出口就被李赫宰用嘴堵上，辗转间，男人低沉的声音响起：

“再也不会放开你。”


End file.
